


Newcomer To The Battle

by AllAboutExceeds



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAboutExceeds/pseuds/AllAboutExceeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calem is a new wizard who has recently joined the Fairy Tail guild with his cat partner Phlox. Having lived just the two of them before joining and only taking solo jobs until agreeing to team up with Mystogan can they work with their new guildmates and take out the Thunder Legion before Laxus takes out the entire town of Magnolia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Joining the Battle

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction set during the Battle for Fairy Tail arc of the anime. I tried to stick to the anime's storyline as much as possible while writing the story. Hopefully you enjoy reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it, any tips or comments you can leave at the end are most welcome. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is a shorter chapter than I would normally write but it felt too long combined with the second chapter and splitting it later on didn't feel right. But the chapters do get longer later on.  
> Ok, in this Chapter Calem and Phlox return to Magnolia with Mystogan in time to join the search for the Thunder Legion members. Hope you enjoy.

I'm sitting on a rock, waiting for the return of my partner - at least for this job; it's not that I don't like Mystogan he's a strong wizard and he's not that unfriendly, I just feel like it's time to take a solo mission...with Phlox my purple cat of course! The Lacrima-Vision gives me a perfect image of what is going on back at the guild hall. I don't personally know many of my fellow guildmates, I joined the guild at the same time as the newest girl Lucy, I haven't really spoken to her though. I only took solo missions when I first joined the guild and not long after that Mystogan came in to get a job, he used a sleeping spell to send the rest of the guild to sleep but for some reason I wasn't affected, he didn't realise until we both reached for the same job. When I suggested teaming up for it I wasn't the only one surprised he'd taken me up on the offer.

Looking back at the Lacrima-Vision I can see the Miss Fairy Tail competition is taking place; it's the last entrant, Lucy. I'm not really interested in this sort of thing, that's why I wasn't too disappointed when I found out I'd be missing the Fantasia parade. I almost turn off the Lacrima when Evergreen steps out, I didn't know much about her except that she's part of the Thunder Legion and that looking into her eyes is supposed to be a bad thing - when she turns Lucy to stone with one look and reveals that she's turned all of the other contestants to stone I find out why.

I gasp out loud and almost fall off the rock, surprising Phlox next to me. "Is something wrong Calem?" I could smell Mystogan approaching but the sight on the Lacrima had surprised me more than he had.

"There's trouble back at the guild hall; Laxus and the Thunder Legion have returned and Evergreen has turned all of the girls to stone, it sounds like they're declaring an inter-guild battle to find the strongest wizard and they'll only release the girls if someone can defeat them all!" I reply, rising to my feet and pointing towards the Lacrima-Vision. "We've finished this mission so we should head back and help them out!"

Mystogan just stares at me at first, I don't look away - trying to read what he's thinking from his eyes. After a long staring competition he finally replies, "I guess we should, although Magnolia is over two hours from here so we'll be joining part way through the fight."

I nod back at him, "It means we have to fight less of our friends and more chance we'll find the Thunder Legion members first!" I reply, a sudden breeze blows the end of my long, white coat behind me as I turn away from Mystogan and start making my way down the hill, "we'd better get going anyway." _He may be an S-class wizards but a guild is family and family comes first._

***

As we approach the border of Magnolia we see a wall of runes rise in front of us, reading the runes it says that there are only two members left in the battle, "how have so many people been defeated already?"

"That's the power of the Thunder Legion, don't underestimate them Calem." As we spoke the runes changed to show that there are now three members left. "I guess they've managed to revive Erza." Mystogan says, seeming to read my mind.

We step over the border of the town, looking behind me I see the runes change to now say there are five members, "I guess they don't count cats." I turn to Phlox and say, turning back to Mystogan I grab his shoulder to stop him walking further away. "Should we split up? To avoid getting caught in a trap forcing us to fight each other?"

Mystogan nods at me and points down an alley leading to the centre of town, "head down that way, and be careful Calem. The Thunder Legion are not to be underestimated." I nod and run off, Phlox flying close behind me.

As I run down the alley, I find an unconscious figure lying on the floor. He's wearing blue jeans, an orange t-shirt and a darker blue jacket, and his hair is black and spiky. I run towards him, "hey, are you alright?" He doesn't respond and I see he has some bad injuries. I use my ice-magic to seal off the worst of his wounds.

He slowly returns to consciousness. "Who the hell are you?" he asks, he's clearly badly injured as he can hardly talk. I introduce myself and tell him to keep still. "I'm Gray, you're that new wizard that went on a job with Mystogan right?" I nod in reply. "Then what the hell are you still doing here, Calem? Get out there and take down Bickslow for me!"

I shake my head at him, "I can't just leave you here Gray, your too badly hurt." But before he can reply he falls back into unconsciousness.

"He's right Calem. You can take down these Thunder Legion members. I can stay and look after Gray." Phlox says as he floats towards us, I start to argue, _I don't want to leave my cat alone with the injured guy as his only protection,_ "don't worry about me, I'll hear them if anyone does come near here." I smile at my cat and nod, running off down the alley.


	2. That Damn Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calem finds Bickslow just as Lucy and Happy start their battle with him, but can they take out one of the Thunder Legion members and take one step closer to fighting Laxus?

I pick up a scent that had been in the area Gray was in, but wasn't Gray's. Presuming this had to be Bickslow's I follow it to the top of a toy shop, just as Lucy flies in with the aid of the fire dragon slayer's cat, what was its name...Joy?...Kind?...Calm? _It doesn't really matter I guess._ "Normally I'd go easy on you as you're still just a newbie, but this here's a war and losing is simply not an option for us." A strange looking guy wearing a mask says, he sticks his tongue out and I see Fairy Tail's mark on it, _is this Bickslow then?_

I stay back as Lucy fights, I like to know more about my opponents before I fight them. However when he sends one of his 'babies' to steal her keys and then uses his Baryon Formation on a defenceless Lucy to try and finish her I decide it's time to get involved in this. Running towards Lucy I notice out of the corner of my eye another figure running towards her and change paths - towards Bickslow's attack instead. "Ice Dragon, ROAR!" My dragon slayer magic easily matches Bickslow's attack.

As the dust and dirt flying around me settle, I see Bickslow's surprise at the fact I was still standing there. "Sorry kid, but this is a Fairy Tail only game, you can't join in." He laughs at me standing there.

I turn so my left side is facing him, shrugging off the shoulder of my coat my silver guild mark is clearly visible on my shoulder, below the sleeve of my light blue t-shirt. "I am a Fairy Tail member."

Bickslow grins down towards me, "I guess we have a new player on the field then!" I glance towards Lucy to make sure she's OK and see her being held buy a young man wearing a suit, his orange hair is spiky with two of the spikes pointed upwards like ears.

"It's strange isn't it, for some reason I have no problem travelling between our worlds without you even having to summon me. That means the wall between humans and spirits is no more, together you and I have broken it down, and it's all thanks to the power of love." The orange haired guy says as he puts Lucy down. _Really? That's just about the cheesiest thing anybody has ever said!_

Lucy's face seems to get a little red as she stands on her feet again, "Power of love? Oh come one, don't joke around like that." It seems like this guy does the whole cheesy flirting thing often.

Bickslow gasps as he realises who the orange haired guy is, "I know you! You're Loki!"

Loki adjusts the ring on his right hand, "so the time has come to fulfil my promise, huh?" Despite the fact that's it's Bickslow that spoke to him, Loki is still talking to Lucy.

"Thanks Loki!" Lucy sounds like the peppy little cheerleader she's dressed like when she says that.

"Well, what do you know, so you were a celestial spirit," Bickslow calls down from the top of the toy shop; despite the fact I knew Lucy was a celestial spirit wizard I didn't make the connection that Loki would be a celestial spirit until Bickslow said it, "I've kept your secret safe all this time and this is the thanks I get!" Since Bickslow's power allows him to control souls he can also see them so it'd be obvious that he could tell Loki was a celestial spirit by looking at him. "So now the spirit wants to join the battle of Fairy Tail too, huh?"

Loki adjusts his suit jacket before answering, "no, I don't care about your battle, or Laxus or any of that nonsense. Listen up, the only reason I'm here is to protect Lucy, I'm not gonna let you hurt her, understand!" I'm starting to like this guy slightly more now.

Bickslow laughs at Loki's confidence "is that so? You've never beaten me before you know, and for the record I've always gone easy on you little lion cub" _guess that makes him Leo the Lion_ "let's give him one last beating for old time's sake, babies!" Bickslow shouts back to his puppets.

"Stand back, I'll handle this," Loki reaches an arm out to keep Lucy back.

Instead Lucy stretches her whip out looking ready for a fight, "not gonna happen! Any decent celestial wizard treats her spirits as partners, not as shields!" I could definitely see myself fighting alongside that team!

Then that cat has to jump in, "Lucy loves him!"

"I do not!" While Lucy argues with the cat Bickslow's puppets start to attack.

"Look out! You've got incoming Lucy!" I shout out as I attack the nearest three, "Ice Dragon, Wing Attack!" My attack easily knocks them out of the sky and Lucy, Loki and the cat all dodge the other two with ease. Bickslow summons three extra puppets from the toy shop to replace the ones I'd attacked, _if we're gonna take him down we'll need to attack Bickslow directly._

"I'll try to do something about those toys, once he's open you guys take care of Bickslow!" Loki shouts to us before unleashing his Regulus magic; he beats down the puppets Bickslow was controlling with a lion made of light.

But Bickslow just brings up five more from the toy shop, "it's totally pointless. These are souls man, you can't hurt 'em. You can destroy their bodies but I'll just move them on to something else." Loki fights off the five new puppets Bickslow summons while Lucy flies over with the help of the cat. I jump across the gap to the roof to help Lucy fight Bickslow. I'd assumed that without his puppets Bickslow would be pretty much defenceless - man was I wrong. "Aw crap, time for the big guns," Bickslow removes his mask, Lucy and I back away from him - not sure of what's coming, "Figure Eyes!"

I close my eyes instinctively, knowing like the rest of the Thunder Legion that Bickslow must have some sort of eye based magic. "Don't look into his eyes!" The cat calls out, "if you look at him he'll turn you into one of his creepy dolls, he'll control your soul."

"Really?" I hear Loki ask on my left. I can hear Lucy gasp in disbelief on the other side of him.

The next thing we know Bickslow's puppets are attacking us from every angle. Since they're just souls they have no scent for me to track so I have no way to fight all five off without being able to see them. "There's no way we can fight them off while keeping our eyes closed! We've got to stop his Figure Eyes somehow!" I call out to the others.

Lucy can't even close Loki's gate to summon another spirit to hide in since Bickslow's 'babies' took her keys. "Now come one, I know you can help me so just do it already!" Lucy shouts to Loki.

I hear Loki smirk at Lucy's comment, "alright, it's the moment of truth. When I give the signal, both of you open your eyes and hit him as hard as you can!"

"But if we open our eyes Bickslow will take our souls!" I shout back to Loki, _what sort of suicide plan did this spirit come up with?_

"You're both gonna have to trust me!" Loki replies, we move back against each other as he speaks.

"I trust you." Lucy replies,

I have no other plan so nod, "alright, we'll go on your signal Loki."

I can feel the magic power emanating from Loki, "The Zenith of Regulus, Lion Brilliance!" I hear Bickslow scream out in pain, whatever Loki did must've worked, "now Lucy!"

On Loki's signal we open our eyes, I clock onto his plan pretty quickly. The bright light from Loki's attack momentarily blinded Bickslow, Lucy could then use this time to restrain him with her whip while Loki and I hit him with our most powerful moves to finish him off. "No, there's no way I'm gonna let you beat me!" Bickslow calls back while struggling again Lucy's whip.

I start to charge up one of my more powerful spells, Loki walks forwards towards Bickslow while readying his attack, "I'm not the man I use to be, when I met Lucy my true power as a celestial spirit was awakened. I'm stronger than I've ever been before and it's all thanks to her. We spirits are not like your little dolls, love makes us stronger! Regulus impact!"

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art. Sheer Cold, Frozen Glacier!" We unleash our strongest attacks at the same time, Loki's attack forms a glowing, golden lion head which launches out to attack Bickslow; mine creates a path of solid ice spikes out of the ground that tear their way towards Bickslow. He doesn't stand a chance again our combined power!

Using my secret art always leaves me breathless so I fall back onto the ground to try and get my breath back, Lucy falls down next to me. "Oh man, I'm so beat." She says with a sigh.

"I guess opening multiple spirit gates would take a lot out of a wizard." I reply, "so what's going on with all those strange orbs in the sky? Mystogan didn't explain that before we split up." I ask, I'd only noticed them just before I started to help Lucy fight.

"They're called the Thunder Palace, they're filled with lightning magic so if Laxus sets them off everything within the circle will be burnt to a crisp. They've also got body link magic so if you try to destroy them then you get shocked back." Lucy explains with a grim look on her face.

I look up towards the strange floating objects while I take in what Lucy had said, "so the only way to get rid of them is to defeat Laxus and the final Thunder Legion member?" Lucy nods in reply. I rise to my feet, "well, guess I'd better get back to fighting. Why don't you two go and finish trying to evacuate people?"

"Right!" She says, rising to her feet, "let's go Happy!" She calls to the cat as they run off. _Right, the cat was called Happy, guess it really didn't matter._


End file.
